Kryptonite Man
History Origin K. Russell Abernathy was a scientist whose star was on the rise. Working out of a research laboratory on the Avenue of Tomorrow in Metropolis, he developed a Kryptonite isotope enhancer, the function of which would enable Abernathy to harness Kryptonite radiation and convert it into useable energy. His work became important enough to warrant an exclusive interview with the Daily Planet's star reporter, Lois Lane. Abernathy knew of Lane's disgust over animal lab testing, so he made sure to sequester all of his test subjects into a separate corridor during the interview. Shortly after the interview however, Abernathy's problems began in earnest. The isotope enhancer that he had been working on overloaded, causing a massive explosion of Kryptonite radiation throughout the laboratory. Unprotected by lead shielding, Abernathy took the full brunt of the blast. Rather than killing him however, the massive influx of green radiation mutated him into a living Kryptonite Man. Early Years Immediately after the accident, which caused his mutation into the Kryptonite Man, Abernathy went on a rampage. He tore through the Central Business District of Metropolis firing deadly bolts of green radiation from his eyes. Clark Kent, having recently lost his Kryptonian super-powers witnessed Abernathy's fury and used a special signal device to contact Supergirl. Supergirl swooped down out of the sky and engaged the Kryptonite Man. He grabbed her face, burning the impression of his palm into her flesh. Supergirl reeled backwards from the pain, but quickly recovered. Realizing that she had to avoid physical contact with him at all costs, she blasted him with a concentrated burst of heat vision, melding his body into the hull of a garbage truck. With the Kryptonite Man safely contained, Supergirl flew the garbage truck to Stryker's Island Penitentiary where he was incarcerated. Working with Lex Luthor Shortly thereafter, criminal mastermind Lex Luthor embarked upon a plan, which required the stockpiling of massive quantities of Kryptonite. He enlisted the aid of a strange colony of partially sentient insects known as the Flea Circus, and used them to break the Kryptonite Man out of Stryker's. The Flea Circus brought him back to Luthor's underground laboratory. Luthor strapped the Kryptonite Man to a drill-shaped device called a K-Cannon and siphoned all of his Kryptonite energy into a shard of Kryptonian Sunstone. The Kryptonite Man's current whereabouts or whether he survived the energy extraction process remains unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers *The Kryptonite Man has the ability to emit ambient waves of Kryptonite radiation from his body. He can also generate concentrated doses of Kryptonite radiation in the form of an energy blast, which he emits from his eyes. Abilities *Expert in the field of energy research. Strength *As Abernathy, the Kryptonite Man possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise. It is as of yet unknown whether his strength level increased following his transformation into the Kryptonite Man. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Kryptonite Isotope Enhancer. In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Kryptonite Man/Gallery Notes *The original version of the character was known as the Kryptonite Kid and was created by Jerry Siegel and George Papp. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonite_Man_(K._Russell_Abernathy) *http://www.comicvine.com/kryptonite-man/29-35739/ Category:Villains